Haan
Haan is a short, sturdy and compact white and red wolf, a member of the twelve Zodiac Demons controlled by Jackal. He carries colourful feathers on his head and tail that make him resembe a rooster. He serves under general Oniken. Physical appearance Haan is a short-furred white wolf with large scarlet patches. A white patch is shown on his face running from his muzzle to his forehead. The white is also shown on half of both of his ears. The rest of his face is orange running from the rest of his ears to his tail, which consists of feathers blended with green in the end, blue in the middle, and red in the bottom of the feathers. Those feathers are also shown as shoulder-length hair on his head. He has scarlet sock-like patches on all four of his paws. Haan has oval-like eyes, in which his pupils are possibly black in color. His head is round and his muzzle is elongated in structure. His zodiac sign: 雞 signifying Rooster is shown on his left hip. Personality .]]Obviously cocky and arrogant, Haan thinks of himself as the most handsome in the team. He rarely fights head on, and in the few occasions he does so, his enemy is always pinned down or somehow unable to strike back. This happens because Haan is extremely fond of the feathers he wears: since the feathers don't grow naturally on his body, whenever he loses one, he is forced to stop whatever he is doing to look for it and put it back to place. This way, he prefers attacking enemies that cannot possibly reach his feathers. He gets along very well with Hest, and often friendly quarrels with him on who is the most handsome in the team. He is also seen working in couple with Diviak when fighting. While Diviak keeps the enemy pinned down, Haan will do anything in his power to shred them. History 'Before the events of the comic' 'As of Chapter One' Haan does not appear in Chapter One. 'As of Chapter Two' Haan does not appear in Chapter Two. 'As of Chapter Three' At the beginning of the chapter Haan steps out of the shadows and along with his fellow Zodiac Demons joins Jackal. When the leader sends Ryu to bring him the Sword, the green wolf orders him and Hest to protect Jackal. Haan is seen later on, right before Led causes an earthquake to help the Heroes escape from the Demons cornering them. While Hest climbs down the cliff to stop the earthquake, Haan remains close to Jackal. Later in the underground forest, Haan is seen watching C.Y. from a distance as she is absorbed in her thoughts. Eventually C.Y. notices Haan, who smiles evilly back at her. During the battle that follows, Haan is seen fighting Kuma alongside Diviak, using his pin-and-bite strategy. While C.Y. transforms into Ajna, however, Haan gets scared, and tries to hide behind Kuma's pelt. He is seen again later as the Chakra Heroes retreat from the underground forest. In order to get rid of him, Kuma smashes his huge paw against his face, causing him to lose all his head feathers in recoil. 'As of Chapter Four' Haan is seen sitting in a row with other Zodiac Demons as Jackal scorns them for their lack of fighting skills. He quietly cries over the injury he had received from Kuma. 'As of Chapter Five' 'As of Chapter Six' Powers and abilities Trivia *In his initial design, Haan's feathers were differently coloured, and he had a tuft of them tied behind his neck, rather than around his head. The colour of his tail feathers, however, remained the same. Read more Category:Zodiac Demon Category:Male